


End Of The Line

by X_iodine



Series: Xi's Whumptober 2020 - Tekken Edition [1]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: "Choose Who Dies", Family Drama, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mind Break, Mind the Tags, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Non-Consensual Bondage, Restraints, Torture, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020, only pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_iodine/pseuds/X_iodine
Summary: Lars Alexandersson learns that sometimes there are fates far worse than death.
Relationships: Lars Alexandersson & Mishima Kazuya
Series: Xi's Whumptober 2020 - Tekken Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948054
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Prompt 1: Waking Up Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 prompts for Day 1 and Day 2, combining them just made sense at the time. Planning on making this a two-shot because of that. I haven't written anything in a million years so don't expect any quality, I just wanted to test myself again.
> 
> Sorry it's short, taking this one step at a time.

Consciousness meant noticing the agonizing strain in his shoulders and the feeling of floating.   
  
His eyelids opening meant facing the reason his body was screaming in pain, although opening them did absolutely nothing, his world was still nothing but pitch black. Wherever he was, no one had the courtesy to give him some light and there wasn't a window to be seen.   
  
Arms raised high over his head, the stinging bite of metal encasing his wrists and the itchy feeling of crusted blood down his arms and on his face, the reality of the situation kept making itself known. His body jerked slightly as he regained consciousness, his feet scraping against the floor as they tried to find purchase, grimly noting his lack of shoes.   
  
There were no windows to be seen and yet a chill set deep into his bones. His armor was missing as well as his undershirt, the only piece of clothing he could still feel on his skin were the pants he usually wore under his armor.  
  
In short he was a _mess_ , stripped and strung up instead of lying dead on a battlefield. All Lars could hope for was that his men got out of this better than he himself did.   
  
G Corporation had found their new base of operations after the last warehouse they settled in was blown to bits; storming it completely out of the blue and giving them little to no time to properly retaliate. Lars knew they were after Jin, and once they found out he was nowhere in that base it was already over. And so here he was, hanging from a G Corporation ceiling with his blood all over his brother's pristine jail floor.  
  
Well at least he'd like to believe so, the lack of any light made things difficult to see. All he had to go off of was the semi to dried blood coating his own body.  
  
Keeping his eyes open for no entire reason was beginning to tire him, the skin around his eyes was coated in blood and sweat; they were getting harder to keep open anyway. The amount of blood would be startling to him, if he weren't so accepting of death or whatever was to follow in a situation like this.   
  
Then again, if Kazuya wanted him dead he'd already be dead, not hanging around his place like dirty laundry.  
  
As if just thinking the name would materialize him out of nowhere, the door began to crack open. The light streaming through pierced through his crusted shut eyelids, burning through the darkness in a way that could only be considered blinding in the absolute opposite way as the pitch black did before. It hurt, it really hurt. The presence of another really cemented his predicament as one that wasn't gonna end well, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
The lights flickered on overhead as the door behind Kazuya closed, leaving the two of them alone together in what just looked like a box of a room. Lars almost had to rip his eyes open, feeling a slight rip from where his eyelashes were stuck together; yet even with his eyes open, all he could see was the blurred shape of what looked to be Kazuya's shoes. Lars' eyes were unfocused and trying to adjust as his brother by blood waited on him to come to his senses.  
  
"You know why you're here, where is he?" Kazuya got straight to the point, voice ever steady.  
  
"I'm not his babysitter." Lars' voice however, was croaky at best. It made him wonder, how long had he been out? Long enough for the skin on his wrists to cut open on the cuffs and shower him with his own blood; That itself worried Lars deep down.  
  
"Starting off with lies really isn't a good look for you, Captain." The imposing man began approaching him; Lars wished then and there that he wasn't attached to the ceiling, any attempt to retreat from the man just left him swinging right back into place. The added movement caused the cuffs to scrape at his already bruised wrists, his breath hitched.  
  
"There's no way after all the trouble you went to retrieving him that you wouldn't know where he was at all times. You, of all people, would never let him roam free." Kazuya was so close that Lars could feel his breath before he felt the fingers digging into his cheeks, forcing his face to meet the other man, " _Where is Jin_."  
  
"You tell me." Lars knew he wasn't just playing with fire, he was testing the very pits of hell. The man squeezed his face harder, nails digging into Lars' already abused skin before being thrown back with enough force to damn near _break his neck_.   
  
"I should've known you wouldn't make this easy. That's fine, I expected it." Kazuya finally backed off and moved away from his brothers hanging form. With the push of a button he was more than just hanging off the ground, his feet had left the floor and all his body weight was being supported by just the chains on his wrists. After leaning on them while unconscious for who knows how long, the sensation was pure agony.  
  
"Everytime I have to ask, your situation gets worse. Where is my son?" Kazuya had a tone that could strike fear into even the bravest heart without raising the volume of his voice even once, a deep and dark cold that crept up your back and kept you rooted to the spot. Lars was finding it harder and harder to keep up his act of bravery.  
  
"Last I checked, you never saw him as your son." Lars felt the pain in his abdomen before he even saw Kazuya get close, his fist hitting so hard it felt like he'd punch straight through him. The blood was rushing up with nowhere to go but out as he coughed it up, splattering unceremoniously on the ground and Kazuya's pristine suit.  
  
Seeing his own blood seep into the material on Kazuya's sleeve, Lars could almost see something snap in the man. One of his eyes taking on a bright red glow as his lips curved up into a smirk. Bloodlust was practically oozing off of the older man.  
  
Lars got through four direct punches before his vision went black once again.  
  
A comforting darkness that was never destined to last long at all.


	2. Prompt 2: "Pick Who Dies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical pain was something Lars was accustomed to, the mental anguish to follow was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part of this story, but not really. I'll be revisiting this scenario around the end of whumptober with a final prompt, until then you're left with a really super unhappy ending and I'm sorry for that, I needed to take a breather after writing this one and that's why it's so late.

Lars felt safe inside his head. Although he couldn't dream, his entire being felt warm and numb and _safe_. It was just him in here, nothing could hurt him here. The only thing that waited for him outside was more pain and _him_.

Unconsciousness was keeping him safe, he wanted to stay here forever.

Until all he felt was ice. The feeling of hundreds of icicles piercing his body, dragging him out of his minds warm embrace. 

The crazy bastard really just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him.

"Am I not being a hospitable enough host, Captain? Sleeping mid conversation is just plain rude." Lars' vision was blurry at first, unable to focus due to the intense shivering his body was doing. At first he saw that piercing red eye staring right through him before Kazuya's figure went into focus. The first thing he really noticed was that he'd changed clothes, his usual suit ditched for a more casual look. 

"Thought it was a sleepover." Lars' mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, the complete opposite of his drenched body. Grimly he noticed the water that pooled below him was more bloody than clear, at least it washed him off a little.

"Should never have let you rest, that tongue of yours got its energy back." Lars swung one of his legs out in response, a weak kick that Kazuya easily dodged. Lars guessed he'd been hanging there for awhile now, the pain in his arms not registering anymore despite the jerk motion he just did. He tried not to worry about how he'd feel when he eventually got taken down.

Or if, it really depended on Kazuya's mood.

"Rein that excitement in, I've got something fun for us to do." He just knew that glowing eye of his was a bad omen, he really didn't like that smirk creeping up on the older mans face.

"Guessing we have different definitions of fun..." Kazuya barely acknowledged his response, instead the man left the room for a brief moment. Lars could hear the sounds of a struggle before Kazuya graced him with his presence once again, plus one. Lars noticed the man almost immediately, and his hazy expression twisted into one of pure dread.

G Corporation had captured his men.

"What the hell is this?" Lars fought to keep his tone as even as his brother always did, but his face was betraying his false bravado. The man before him was blindfolded and gagged, his head noticeably perking up at the sound of his leaders voice. 

"A game. Let me fill you in on the rules." Kazuya threw the struggling man to the floor and stepped on his neck, only with enough force to keep him down, "Tell me where my son is, or your toy soldier dies."

"You sick bastard..." Lars was trying to keep himself from trembling. It was at this point that he wished the man would simply continue to beat him to death, he could take the physical pain over the mental anguish he was currently going through.

The audible **crack** that echoed throughout his cell brought him back out of his head.

"Took too long. But don't worry, I have more." Lars was frozen inside and out; the man on the floor before him was no longer struggling nor was he moving at all. Gone. He was gone.

"I didn't-- No...!" He couldn't process it, he didn't have any time to process it. 

"Next time, give me an answer." Kazuya turned to leave once again, leaving Lars alone with the body laying in front of him. His breath hitched in his throat, this was his fault. He realized that he relied entirely on the outcome involving his men getting out of there, not following him here only to die. 

It meant Kazuya had another one over him, another weapon to use against him.

Lars wasn't sure what was worse; The fact that his own loss for words resulted in one of his own mens death by his own brothers hand or the idea that Kazuya was having the time of his fucking life doing it. For the first time since he first woke up here, Lars began to struggle against his chains once more.

"I can hear you from here. I don't remember punching you in the head, stop being stupid." Kazuya made his way back inside the room with another squirming bundle of limbs. This one he recognized moreso than the last man; A simple reporter turned soldier who wanted to help the world through actions instead of words for once; A man he took the time to bond with and share many a story with.

He couldn't let him die...Not when he had the power to prevent his death, and yet that one thing meant handing over a victory on a silver platter.

"Give me the location, or another one dies."

"And if I do, then what?"

"Jin has something of mine, I'm just taking it back." They looked each other in the eye, all Lars could see was that glowering red eye flashing at the mention of Jin. It screamed danger right down to Lars' very core, his words catching in his throat. Lars wanted to scream the location and be done with it, let the world burn just a little bit more so he wouldn't have more blood on his hands.

Silence.

**Snap**.

Kazuya had crushed the poor mans throat with a twitch of his thumb, effortless. 

All Lars could do was watch once again; Frozen as the man he shared some of his deepest secrets with fell to the ground lifeless. One body piled on top of the other, their Captain hanging over them silent still.

"Don't forget this was your choice, choosing a criminal over your own men." Kazuya was met with more silence, chains clinking ever so slightly as Lars trembled unknowingly in shock.  
"Maybe you do have some of that Mishima cunning in you." His words felt dirty, stabbing him so deep he could almost physically feel it. The blood running through his veins and with it a fate he wanted to avoid, Lars wanted to think he could run from it.   
  
"Suppose I should go and see if we have more." Once again Kazuya turned to leave, only to be stopped by the sound of his phone. Lars' entire world was starting to muffle and he couldn't register the words; he couldn't focus on anything but the two bodies lying right in front of him. Blood was running down his lips from how hard he was biting them, he didn't even feel his teeth piercing his own skin. 

His mind wandered to Jin and Lars swore then and there that if Jin didn't put an end to this war he'd kill the both of them himself, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Kazuya hung up his phone, an eerie silence washing over the room.

Booming laughter cut through the silence, a laugh that continued to build until it damn near made the other man jump out of his skin.

"Nothing...This was all for **nothing**..." Kazuya turned around and kicked the bodies out of his way, cracking their empty bones against the cell walls. His hands found their way to Lars' face, grabbing it so rough he had no choice but to look Kazuya right in the eye. What he found in those eyes was pure unfiltered madness.

In any other situation, Lars could almost register his actions as one of familial affection.

"Jin's looking for you. He's here." Kazuya spoke directly to him, amusement in his tone, "He's come all this way, even brought some friends with him...I better go greet him."

There was no violence, Kazuya simply let go of his brothers face and turned to leave. 

Leaving Lars to hang there as the door shut and enveloped him in darkness once again.

Left there swinging and surrounded by the bodies of men who he now knew died for nothing.

Body battered and bruised, heart twisted as if the man reached inside his chest and did all the damage himself...

A beat.

Lars screamed, he couldn't stop.


End file.
